James and Katie
by iluvBTR166
Summary: Katie becomes a singer and goes on tour with Big Time Rush. One single kiss sends James and Katie in an adventure of ups and downs and all arounds. Their is a sequel! Mainly JXK some LXC CarlosXOC KXJ
1. Intro

**Well I was looking for a story about James and Katie and I noticed there's not to many of them that have over 3,000 words so I decided to write one on my own. I think this will be fairly easy. If you have any idea or want me to put your name in the story I'd be glad just mention your name in the review an I will put in there. I'm going to get started now. **

**In this story Katie is 17 and the boys are 20. They haven't moved out of the Palm Woods. I have to save to when they move out for the epilogue.**

**Katie has become a singer**

**I Don't own Big Time Rush.. I'm very disappointed in that. I own Big time Rush in my wildest dreams.**

**Mrs. Knights P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it. Big time Rush was going on their 3rd tour and I was so proud of the success boys that I basically raised myself. I didn't mind them leaving again I had gotten use to it, but this time Katie was going with them. Since I would have no baby's to stay at the palm woods with me, I had to move back to Minnesota. I just cant believe how fast they have both grown up.

**K.P.O.V**

As we were gathering on the bus my mother was sobbing hardly. It wasn't the boys that were leaving is why she was crying it was me.

"Mom I will see you soon, the tour will be over in no time!" I lied. The tour was actually going to be 5 months and in my dictionary that was a long time.

"We have got to get boarding guys." the bus driver said to us out the window, while starting up the car.

I stepped on the bus airdropping on Logan and Kendall's conversation on how much they were going to miss Jo and Camille. It was so fluffy.. Kind of disturbing in my opinion. I wasn't the teenage love kind of girl. I just wanted to live my teenage years with full freedom and I was intended to keeping that promise to my self true and unbroken.

I sat down on the couch in the back of the bus with James and carols.

"I cant stand them talking about there girlfriends!" James revealed

"Are you Jealous James?" I asked

"Jealous, Psh, NO way!"

"Mhmm If you say so." I said sarcastically.

Carlos soon enough fell asleep on the bed opposite side of where the couch was. Let me tell you, he had a frightening habit of snoring. When Carlos feel asleep, it was like a beast was in his nose and yelling ton get out. Then the awkwardness set in.

"So Katie are you excited for the tour." James asked

"yeah 5 months with you, that's heaven."

"What's that suppose to mean, you know million's of girls would die to be with me for 5 months on a tour bus so consider yourself lucky Katie."

"Oh yeah watch Logan do everyone Homework, Kendall call Jo, You brush your hair, and Carlos polish his helmet. What could be more fun?" I replied sarcastically

"Well you could brush my hair with me." He said with a grin

"Gee that sounds romantic."

"I know, that's just how I roll." James said flirtatiously

I rolled my eyes and got up and exit the doors and before I left, I gave him a simple wink.

3rd person Omniscent P.O.V.

"What were you 3 doing back there?" asked Kendall to Katie.

"nothing." she awnsered and shrugged and blew off the question. Logan and Kendall gave each other suspicious looks but went back to there obsessive disorder of talking to their girlfriends. Katie went on pondering about her business and directed herself to a bed another couch in the bus. She lay there wondering… "Were me and James just flirting?" she spoke to herself unaware that she was doing this.


	2. One Happy and one sad

**Well just remember more reviews faster update!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush…. I don't think I could be around James to long before I went up and just kissed his randomly and that would be pretty awkward if you ask me.**

**Anyways….**

**L.P.O.V**

_WAIT A MINUTE BEFORE YOU TELL ME ANYTHING_

_HOW WAS YOUR DAY _

Depressing because your gone

_CAUSE I BEEN MISSING _

_YOU BY MY SIDE_

I know I remember when we were sitting watching Titantic. Such a sad movie

I fell asleep in your arms that night

_DID I AWAKE YOU OUT OF YOUR DREAM?_

_IM SORRY BUT I COULDN'T SLEEP_

I was dreaming about you. We were together happily with our own family, like a fairytale

_YOU CALM ME DOWN_

_THERES SOMETHING ABOUT THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE_

Aw my sweet Logie, did you fall asleep on me again?

_I , I, I, I NEVER NEVER NEVER_

_AS FAR AWAY AS IT SEEMS _

I mean SC isn't that far away, it could be worse

_SOON WELL BE TOGETHER_

_WELL PICK UP RIGHT WHERE WE LEFT OFF_

_You_ will be back in two days. I am so excited. Now we can just go back too..

The whole song he was thinking of Camille. He held his sadness an continued the concert. It was only this song that got to him. Every lyric described him and Camille down to the very core.

J.P.O.V

We walked off stage and decided to stop and get something to eat. We went to a sushi bar. I ordered some dynamite rolls. Dynamite was kind of what Katie looked like at the moment. She sat down next to me.

"What are you staring at punk." she playfully punched me on the shoulder and for some reason I couldn't speak.

" James, are you okay, are you drunk, what are you staring at?" she asked me

"Oh sorry." I snapped back out of my trans and started talking to her again.

"Were you staring at my chest?" she questioned me

"Definitly not." I retorted in my defense

"Mhmm okay, there C's and there real." she whispered in my ear

"Wow now your just trying to mess with my head, that's not very nice."

We left the sushi bar and joined back on the bus and were on our way to Washington State. Kendall and Logan had fallen asleep in the back of the bus on the twin beds. And Carlos was on the ground. Unfortunatly had Carlos lost the rock paper scissors match so the fault was his mistake. That left me and Katie on the couchs in the middle of the tour bus. I was dressed in some basketball shorts and a white muscle shirt while she was dressed in some zebra print sophie shorts and a purple tank top. She asserted herself next to me on the long couch.

"Hey James what are you doing up at 1am in the morning. You should be getting some rest for your next concert dontcha think?" she suggested to me which I really should be doing but I couldn't get to sleep. I was constantly waking up.

"Oh I don't know?" I said making and excuse

"Oh I see."

"Hey Katie, I need help."

"With what?" she asked politely

"See I have this problem." I hesitated

"Well what might that problem be?"

"Well I like this girl and I don't know exactly how to tell her. I'm usually good at this stuff but I just don't know how to do this."

"Well what if she already knows?" she said

After she said that, I think she just gave me the awnser in how to tell the girl. Before she could get away and walk back to the front of the bus, I grabbed her by the waist pulled her down into my lap, I grasped her face into my hands and kissed her passionately. She didn't pull back, she continued to kiss me. We came apart every few seconds to breathe. Her arm were now around my neck. Until Stupid Kendall ruined the moment.

"Why are you guys making out?" he slurred

Katie stood up. 'Your dreaming Kendall, go back to bed."

"Oh ok." he agreed and then fell on the couch next to him.

"This will be our little secret." she said with her index finger over her soft lips. She walked to the back of the bus and took Kendall's previous bed that he had slept walked out of and drifted off to sleep. As for me I couldn't go to sleep after I kissed her. It felt to good… Haha I guess she just turned me on for a second there… Whoop's save that for later I reminded


	3. Stage Silence

**You know what I hate, when I already know what I want the ending to be when I still have to put a lot of chapters In between what im typing now.. Kills me ya know!**

**I Do not own Big Time Rush.. I just like writing about there love life. That is creepy haha **

**Kendall P.O.V**

It was the morning and Logan was still in a deep sleep. Katie and Carlos were playing checkers at the table while James was giving his hair its every need. I took a seat by my baby sister at the table and James walked out of the bathroom and sat by Carlos examining his hang nail with worry eyes.

"Hey I had the weirdest dream last night." I started to say while everyone kept pretty much ignoring me beside James.

"Well what was it dude?" James asked

"Well I know this is going to sound majorly weird but, I had a dream you and Katie were making out." Katie looked at James while her jaw dropped.

"Uh well isn't that such a weird dream." James managed to get out

"Of course that would never happen, you two are like brother and sister." I added

"And Katie would never be interested in someone like James, not really her style." Said Carlos

"Exactly, and remember that promise I made to myself about teenage love."

James looked at Katie and tilted his head in confusion.

"Ow." yelled James

Katie P.O.V.

I kicked James for that head gesture. When he yelled that Logan woke up and came out of the uncomfortable beds in the back and walked up to us all.

"What did I miss?" Logan questioned me

"Nothing, nothing, at all.." Carlos voluntary moved his jaw left to right, his eyes studying James.

"Well be in Washington state in a few so eat something out of the fridge and get dressed." demanded the driver.

That was a close one. Kendall was so oblivious at times. I can't even believe that he didn't realize that he woke up on the couch and not the bed where he originally was. That proves how stupid my brother was. But it was suppose to be that way and I was intended to keep it that way. As long as he didn't open his big mouth.

C.P.O.V

We walked on stage and all the girls and minimal boys started screaming and holding up posters that said marry me. I'd have a lot of wives if I had accepted them all. Yikes! I felt so stengthend when I stared at the crowd because I knew I was their idol and had a meaning in this world. A big meaning.

"YOU READY TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED?" I yelled to the crowd loudly

Katie and James were to my left and Kendall and Logan to my right. We were going to sing a song called "I Live For You" that Katie featured in. It was a love song and it wasn't particularly my favorite but it was Kendall's favorite. As we sang the song I saw Logan tear up again. Sometime he tended to be a little babyish he needed to save the tears for the bus.

After I Know You know, we were done and the crowd had gone very quiet yet I didn't know why

J.P.O.V

It was hard to incorporate Katie but or manager added a few layers for her to do

My first solo!

_LET ME TAKE ALITTLE MOMENT TO FIND THE RIGHT WORDS_

_SO WHEN I KICK IT TO YOU IT AINT SOMETHING THAT YOU HEARD_

I did have a hard time telling Katie that I had a thing for her

I _DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF GUY THAT YOU PERFER_

_BUT I KNOW I GOTTA PUT MYSELF AT WORDS_

They did say you wouldn't like someone like me

_SEE I THINK I GOT THE KIND OF LOVE THAT YOU DESERVE_

Who knows?

When we ended the song Katie walked over to me and I kissed Katie on the cheek. The crowd fell silent, I don't think I was suppose to do that. I don't think she knew I was going to do that. They boys tossed me a wtf look?


	4. Embarassment

**NO WAY DID HE Really Just KISS HER! You bet he did! What happens next….. I need reviews please, each review I will add another chapter**

**I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH.. Hypocrites**

**J.P.O.V**

**All eyes were glued to me and Katie. And then someone whistled out to us. And Logan took the attention off of us and closed our performance with the usual "We Love You Washington!" and we left the stage and showed ourselves to a table of snacks.**

"**What just happen?" Carlos asked calmly.**

"**I think James and Katie just shared a moment." whispered Logan to Carlos**

**Kendall's next cringed at the sentence.**

"**CAN WE JUST GET ON THE BUS!" Katie screamed**

**We all walked onto the vehicle and I took Katie's hand and led her to the back of the bus and we sat on the bed**

"**Katie what's wrong?" I said**

"**why did you kiss me on stage!"**

"**I didn't know it was that big of a deal." I retorted**

"**Well James I said it was our little secret, I never said we were together and I am not into teenage love flings did you not here me at the table. I don't want the rumors all over the internet of us two. First it's going to be, Are they getting married, Is Katie Knight Pregnant. We will be the next Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner." **

"**So you are basically embarrassed if me and you were together." I mumbled to her**

"**I didn't mean it like that James."**

"**Whatever." I said. I stormed out of the room and went to take a shower to wash away the mistakes consequences away, but just like the sweat, germs, bacteria, and dirt, the consequences would haunt him again.**

**L.P.O.V**

**We made a few more concert stops and we were at one at Mall of America. After our concert was over we went around the mall signing autographs and talking to naive girls.**

**One girl had said "I'm going to be Mrs. Big Time rush and I said back to her "I don't think you can marry a phrase for adrenaline." and she just frowned at me. I saw a jewelry to my right and ask the guys to wait outside the store. I slipped out of the crowd with few girls following me and I told them I was busy can you go away and they did.**

"**Hi my name is Jenny, Can I help you?" sad one of the employees**

"**Yeah I'm looking for a… wedding ring." I responded**

"**Oh over here sir."**

**She showed me to multiple rings made of gold, silver, 3 carats, 8 carats. Under the shiny glass box I saw a silver ring that had 9 carats of diamond that cost 30,000 dollars. It was perfect. She would love it. **

"**Can I see that one?" I said pointing at the ring**

**She handed me the genuine ring that had 8 diamonds coming together and 1 one top.. I moved it to the angle to where the bright lights made the diamonds sparkle. He vision the moment where she had tears of joy in her eyes where she accepted. I couldn't take my eyes off of the piece if love that truly declares the love two people have for each other**

"**I'll take it your buying this one." she said as she grabbed the ring and put it in a blue velvet box.**

"**Uh yes." **

"**Good luck." she wished me**

**I took my light headed self out of the store and followed the guys and Katie back to the bus and showed them the small treasure I had purchased **

"**Wow, I would never think you would be the first one to get married." Kendall commented briefly**

"**Me neither." I said**


	5. Bad Guy

**I know I have added a lot of logan and Camille but this is supppose to be James and Katie I just got side tracked.. Stupid me! Well this chapter..TOTAL KAtIE AND JAMEs**

**I don't own Big Time Rush. I don't think you can own a show at my 16 soo theres evidence even though you don't need anyone and + im not in the title sequence.. **

**Katies P.O.V.**

**It was about 12:30am at night and I wasn't in the best mood. In fact I wasn't happy at all, I was just feeling terrible. Lets say mixed emotions. For many reasons. I had just hurt James feelings, I was probably all over the tabloids, you tube, and if you googled me right now, I guarantee the strangest things about me and James would appear, I was being watched like a child by Kendall now, and had my hand going numb from punching my pillow.**

**Its not that I didn't like James but I watched people like Kendall and Jo, the Taylor couple, and all those other celebrities get eaten up by the slimy paparazzi. I was just lost. I didn't have much experience with boys since my brother and I didn't want romance at early age cause I knew it was all fake. To be clear, me and James had something I just didn't want to put it into action I was to afraid**

**Who knew what videos had done to my reputation in HollyWood. Was I the new to be to the press? You Tube must have my name written all over it right now. Im sure James was enjoying being known all over Hollywood because to him this was probably something that he wanted people to think because he wanted us to happen…**

**I think?**

**C.P.O.V**

**I didn't know what was up but something was fishy. Being the guy with no girl friends and not all over the news means I really had nothing to worry about so I tended to get quite nosy with my friends. I went up to James as he was looking for something to munch on**

"**Hey James what's up?" I asked**

"**Nothing." he responded quickly avoiding my eyes.**

"**Spill, you haven't talked to anyone since you got on the bus."**

"**ITS NOTHING CARLOS! LAY OFF!" **

**When he roared that out he shoved me out of the way into the counter and went into the bathroom and I heard a hard crash from where he was. Everyone came out of there current resting area's to the door banging on the lock door.**

"**James get out of there!" yelled Katie and Kendall**

"**Are you okay James?" Logan added**

"**JUST GO THE FUCK AWAY." **

**With that exclamatory statement heard out everyone walked out accept Katie. She repeatedly knocked on the door commenting every once and a while it was her.**

"**Didn't you hear him Katie, just leave him be. He will come out when he is ready."I advised her**

"**You don't understand." she said**

"**It's not that kiss on stage was it?" I ask**

**Logan and Kendall looked up at Katie. **

"**Just leave it alone Carlos, you wouldn't understand. It's hard to understand."**

**.**

**J.P.O.V**

**I was sure they could here my hard breathing as I ran my bleeding fingers under cold water. At this rate I was just, you know I don't know what I was at this point. I felt lead on. She lead me on and some how found how to blame It on me. How sick was that**

**Real sick**

**They tried banging on the wooden door but I wouldn't let them in. I felt like I lost my sanity for a few minutes. I could still hear Katie constantly knocking on the door. I felt sick to my stomach. The tears that had formed were strolling freely down my face. I wasn't coming out of here until everyone else was going to sleep**

**Katie's P.O.V**

**I felt Heartbroken but I had to get some sleep so I nestled in the bed and cried myself to sleep**

**The next few days with the next concerts weren't any better. We were in New York City and we were going to go clubbing and such to have some fun to relieve stress. After that lock up with James, James didn't talk to anyone just gave looks to me occasionally and nodded his head at serious times. It was early morning and we went to get some coffee**

"**Iced Latte Please." I ordered**

'**Same" said Kendall and carlos**

"**Black coffee" said James**

"**Mocha Frappachino." said Logan**

"**So James how have you been/" Kendall started**

"**You want to know how I've been, well I'll tell you how I've been. I have been led on your son of a bitch sister." **

**A camera crew came in on the scene**

"**I never led you on James, you made the move!" I retorted**

"**wait what move?" asked Kendall**

"**See this is what I meant, heres the camera crew and heres the dramatic part where you walk out." I argued**

**James as I predicted got up and shoved his way through the crowd and ran to the bus.**

**At the moment I regretted everything that we had done. Kissed, kissed again, yelling at his, yelling at him again. I felt ashamed. I felt like the bad guy because probably right now I was**


	6. Meeting up and Making up

**Wow do you think that was a bad ending.. Hmmm Idk you tell me in your review! **

**I do not own Big Time Rush.. I want to be an author as you can see**

L.P.O.V.

We were still in the coffee shop and the camera's had left.

"What was that about." I asked

"You really want to know?" whispered Katie

"Obviously." commented Kendall

Katie gave Kendall a dead story and went on to give the story on what was wrong with James.

" Okay like a week and a half, something like that everyone had fell asleep and me and James were still up. For some odd reason we fell into the moment and started kissing and a lot of physical contact. Then I told James to keep it a secret and when we got on stage at the end of the performance he gave into temptation and kissed me. I yelled at him serverly for him and told him, him and I weren't going to be a thing basically and then it basically spiraled out of control and he lost it. I didn't think he would get this bad for such small thing but he did."

"I am for a loss at words." I said

"My baby sister .!"

"Shut up! He's a really good kisser."

"We didn't need to know that." Added Carlos

"Hear me out, I should be yelling at you, but the situation your in right now there is no use yelling at you. James is a sensitive guy and you hurt him. This isn't a demand but as your older brother or a best friend you need to do what you know is right."

"Those were some words of wisdom." I said

"Haha James and Katie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Carlos sang

"Shut up Carlos!" Katie shouted. She wasn't kidding. She was either mad or disappointed I couldn't really tell. But it was kind of entertaining yet quite touching. I am glad me and Camille were not like this.

Katie teared up and Kendall took her in his eyes while I got a call from my much loved Camille Anderson. My phone went off in my pocket and it was Camille

On the Phone (camille)

"Hey baby."

_"Hey I miss you, you know I was thinking maybe I could visit you at one of your concerts maybe while your touring I'll come have lunch with you. I just really miss you."_

"That would be great honey."

_"Well how about when your in Florida, in 4 days at the Mansion Nightclub? Is that good?"_

"That is perfect I love you and I will talk to you later."

_"Love you too."_

End of call

"Hey Kendall is it cool if we go to a club in Miami?"

"Yeah sure." He approved

I thought about it for a second.. How do I propose at a club?

"Guys I have a question, how do you propose at a club."

"Logan we still have a few more months of touring down ask her now. So you don't."

I wasn't satisfied with that awnser. I wish I could quit the tour right now, it was one of my down moments right now. But I knew I couldn't… Think about the fans logan.. The fans, the fans, the fans…

Katie P.O.V.

Kendall said talk to James and I was going to do it.

"Katie, go ahead and talk to him. Well come later. Me and Logan need to have a little talk here." he said

I showed myself to the tour bus. Every step I took felt like my energy was being sucked out of me. Each second felt like and eternity and was it just me or was the world moving. Maybe James wasn't the one going crazy at this point now, maybe it was me, or both of us

Oh yeah it was definitely both of us

I opened the unusually heavy tour bus door to find him. My eyes locked on him. I inched my way to him at the table. He was slouched with his fingers hitting the table 1 by 1 and his leg shaking. I sat down on the isle floor leaning on the couch. I had the view of James shaking leg.

"I'm Sorry." I said softly

He stared at me blankly for a second

"This got out of hand." he replied

"I know and I never meant to hurt you James."

He didn't say anything back. He was being kind of stubborn. I broke the streak of silence.

"I let what other people think get in the way of how I really felt I guess." I said

"That's Holly Wood." he whispered

He came and sat down next to me.

"Can I correct you James?" I asked

"Uh sure."

"That's life."

We hugged and we stood up and I headed for the door and he stood there. I turned around in confusion as to why he was still standing there.

"You forgot something Katie."

I saw my phone that had slipped out of my back pocket and I went to pick it up. I stood up in front of him and realized that wasn't what he wasn't what he was talking about.

James and I leaned in and our lips met. He put his hand on the bottom of my chin and I did the same for him. He picked me up so he we could be leveled and everything felt so right. His lips intertwining with mine just felt magical. His hands soon lowered down to my hips. I just wanted to stay like this.

We came apart and I now wondered Why was I so afraid of me and him becoming a thing?

" So what exactly does this mean?" he asked me

"Whatever you want it to mean?"


	7. Nightlife

Well this story can't come to an end so therefore I have to have conflict so don't kill me that just writing.

What is the conflict you ask? You'll just have to read and see

I don't own Big Time Rush, so JUST READ

C.P.O.V

Well Katie had retrieve James back off the bus and we headed out to take hour selves clubbing.

As a single boy I was pretty sure I was ready to get my groove on. I mean who wouldn't want to sing with big time Rush. For Logan and Kendall I don't know how they were going to enjoy them selves because of their far away girl friends. Well I think Kendall would be able to but I don't know about Logan. In my opinion he should have never bought that ring. And Katie and James they were keeping everything on the DL from us. They would flirt but I don't know and right now I didn't care I was just ready to take a break and party.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"We are going to Santo's Party Club. I ven never been there but I hear it's good." Kendall answered

Logan gave a concerned look and tried to give another suggestion.

"How about we go to the mall or book store?"

"Logan, forget about Camille one night and have some fun!" I encouraged him

"Carlos you just don't know." He retorted

"I may not but I know you when a boy needs to party a boys going to party. Your going to whether you like it or not."

"Fine." Logan agreed.

It was 6:00 pm and after walking around times square and signing autographs we headed to the Santo's and was ready for the blaring music and hot girls.

L.P.O.V

The question I kept repeating to myself is would she like me doing this. Maybe I should just ask her? No that would be stupid because she would say no and id have to sit to the side most of the time. That's probably what I was going to do. We walked into the club which was bursting with music and Kendall and the other guys joined the dancing girls and I sat at the bar.

"Is there anything I can get you?" The blonde big breasted tan skinned California girl said to me. She looked like she belonged in California.

"One Bud Light please." I ordered. Maybe just one drink would relieve some of the weight of my shoulders. I was never the one to drink but right now I needed it.

"Is that all?"

"Yes mam."

I sat there for about 30 minutes or having one more beer and then just some water so I wouldn't be drunk. I knew when to stop. The guys would come over to try to convince me to come to the dance floor but I denied and continued to watch.

"Carlos! What are you Doing?" I asked as he was pulling my arm hard towards the dance floor.

"Trying to get you to have some fun."

"NO!" I said

"Just give it a chance!" he begged

"Fine!"

I followed Carlos to where the guys were. I found Katie fondly Grinding on James, Kendall dancing with some girl he didn't know and Carlos joining the crowd until some one turned around and started making physical contact with him. I started coming and this brunette who had caramel skin turned around and started grinding on me just like James and Katie. I knew Camille wouldn't like this but this wasn't so bad. Maybe this was just man time I needed. She turned around when the song got a little slower and Till I forget about you came on. I was amazed I looked at the boys and she asked me.

"Your Logan Mitchell, you sing this song aren't you?" she asked

"Uh yeah I think I am." I hesitated I said

"Well Hi, im Taylor." She gave me a flirtatious smile and I gave one back. I felt bad but man was I enjoying this. WE danced some more. Kendall was somewhere else and then Taylor did something I wasn't expecting. She kissed me, on the lips. Lightly and came back fast.

"See there you go Logan." I turned My head to Kendall and he continued

"Well that sucks for you Logan, it was just one kiss, just let it go keep going."

"Okay." I said. And Taylor asked me to come with her to the bar to join her for a drink. This time I just got straight up Gin, and we made small talk. Taylor came to her fourth drink and started slurring her words. It wasn't very attractive. She pulled me back to the dance floor and we continued to dance to DJ got us fallen in love again.

J.P.O.V.

Wow, I never knew Katie had this in her. She knew how to dance. As time went on a slower song came on and we stopped and started dancing her arms around my neck.

"Wow Katie." I said

"What?"

"I just never saw this side of you."

"don't under estimate me James."

I didn't respond I just went along with the music. I kissed Katie and I could tell she didn't want me to stop.

I pulled away. After a while we got a few drinks that is about all I can remember

I woke up on the coach next to Katie. My head felt terrible. The guys were on the bus because I could here Carlos snoring. I woke up and went to Kendall who was at the fridge.

"What just happen?" I asked

"Well we partying in the club and then I saw you and Katie on the bus alone and drunk." he awnsered

"Is that all?"

"Yeah pretty much, it was something I didn't need to see." he awnsered

"Sorry dude, things got out of hand to many drinks…."

"Yeah just next time try to keep your clothes on James."

"Me and Katie didn't-"

"No NO No not that just keep your shirt on James."

I smiled and pointed out my washboard abs and went over to Logan who as sitting by himself.

"WHat is wrong dude?"

"I kissed her, we danced, we got carried away." he said

"At least you didn't get drunk." we looked back at Katie.

"Haha your right still I feel un trust worthy." he said back

"Don't dude, you had a good time."

We all went to sleep and I had good dreams that night.


	8. Bipolar?

Well after the Reviews I decided I needed to take more drastic measures. Do you agree? Well im going to start anyways. Tell me what you think in your reviews. I know this is short but I will update another one tonight

P.s. Tell me if I need o focus more on James and Katie more

I don't Own Big Time Rush….

Katie's. P.O.V.

I woke up to the Carlos picking me up and throwing me beside James in front of the medium size TV. It was on a commercial about the Snuggies. In my opinion those things are worthless. They are blankets. BLANKETS! And then I heard my name on TV

_Hey Guys its Kristen with todays gossip and major news. First up Lindsey Lohan goes on and interview with Ellen. Miley Cyrus spotted in Maui with her ex boyfriend Liam Hemsworth, Nicholas Cage takes us backstage on his new movie and we saved the best for last, Katie Knight and James Diamond relationship bipolar much? _

They started off talking about Lindsey Lohan. And I couldn't stop repeating in my mind, them saying my name. My mouth was wide open and my eyes were even wider.

"Did they really just say that?" I asked with a angry tone

"Wow." said James

After they started making false statements about Liam and Miley and started showing clips of them on backstage they soon moved on to James and I.

" _On to our next subject, James Diamond and Katie Knight were spotted mulitple times discussing and putting their relationship in action. Earlier Big Time Rush and Katie Knight visited a coffee shop and there was a slight argument between the 2 love birds._

_FOOTAGE TRANSLATION_

"**You want to know how I've been, well I'll tell you how I've been. I have been led on your son of a bitch sister."**

"**I never led you on James, you made the move!" I retorte**d

END OF FOOTAGE

_Sources say that this fight smarted from a simple kiss that was shared on stage._

_FOOTAGE_

_Again they were recently spotted at Santo's club and to what it looks like they had definitely made up. Katie Knight was caught at the night club grinding on James Diamond. This was a huge improvement from their earlier fight. They have a bipolar relationship don't they? More on this later._

J.P.O.V.

When I said I wanted to be on TV, this isn't what I meant. I wanted to be noted for my good looks and great singing , not being bipolar. Its not that Katie and I are bipolar it's just we had a hard time working things out that's all. One thing I noticed about Katie is she really cared about what people thought about her and don't get me wrong I did too but not when it came to my relationships.

But the worst part was when that came on Katie walked away from the TV without saying a word to me


	9. Options

**So I have some ideas that people gave me that I want to put on paper.. Or on the internet.. Tell me what you think. I feel like I have been slacking a bit but with Christmas my parents are yelling saying get of the computer so here's a chapter this one is going to be long… hopefully. Tell me if im doing a good job cause I feel like its going downward**

**P.S. I want to thank MudMaster94 for the ideas for this chapter!**

**I don't own big time rush**

Kendall P.O.V

I was okay with James and Katie's relationship but as her big bother, watching her like this I think it was time I had a talk with James my buddy…

"James we need to talk." I said strictly

"Are you going to yell at me because I already have Mrs. Knight blowing up my phone right along with Justin Beiber, he is a big fan of Katie."

"It's not that I want to yell at you but I think it's best you and Katie don't have any relationship. I think it would be best for my baby sister. I love ya bro but I'm doing what's best for her and I think my mom agrees."

"I don't think we were ever anything, and when we MAYBE were, it lasted for about a few hours and then something got in the way, your sister needs to stop caring about what other people thing." James said

"Don't blame this on my sister! She is 18. If its anyone's fault it's yours!"

When I said that I knew it wasn't true. I wanted to take the words back. Maybe they were right, maybe I was a little strong headed.

"How?" He asked

"She told us the story, yeah you made the move to kiss her first so you this is your fault."

"You don't know a thing. You just think since you're the big brother and so called "leader" of this band you are always right and your wrong!" He responded

"James your so self centered, you need to marry your self. You don't deserve anyone. ."

I didn't realize I was yelling by now. And then I just couldn't stop myself. If he hurt my baby sister he hurt me. I slapped James in the face. He deserved it.

"Kendall!" screamed Logan

Logan came up behind me and grabbed me and James walked away like the innocent one, which he wasn't. He sat me back down on the couch. I fell asleep there to wake up in Delaware for our next performance. I wasn't ready for this. We were suppose to perform 7 songs today and I didn't want to get up. Katie wasn't performing in this one it was just Big Time Rush but she was going to be Back Stage.

3rd Person view

The Crowd was going crazy. There were I love Kendall and people offering their phone numbers, marry me's, and James even spotted one that said Katie and James. Kendall was appalled by that. They went on with the performance.

Katie P.O.V.

I was listening to the boys sing from back stage. I wanted to jump on stage and sing it myself but instead I stuck to my lip singing. I should have taken the place of Cymphonique's but noooooo!

WE CAN PARTY LIKE THE WEEKEND

Well we did party at that club big time baby

YOU GOT ME THINKIN WE COULD BE A THING YEAH

I thought about trust me and I wanted to but it caused to much problems

I KNOWYOU KNOW I GOT YOUR HEART PUMPIN

When we kissed and danced oh you know it got his heart pumpin A.K.A. he was totally turned on

I KNOW YOU KNOW WE KNOW WE GOT SOMETHING

No comment…

Logan sang Cymphonique's part because Gustavo thought he had the girliest voice, which in my opinion James had the girliest voice. When they got off stage we all went around the state fair getting cotton candy and what not. It really brightened up the day. Carlos had me laughing the whole time. HE kept making fun of the time I slipped on Stage in the Houston Concert. Good thing that concert wasn't sold out. We were by the Farris wheel and waiting in line

"I'm going with Lo-Gain to make sure he doesn't call Camille." Kendall called out

"I'll go by myself." Carlos stated. He did that on purpose. He was getting whip cream on his face tonight.

"I guess Im going with James…" I raised my hands in defeat and he followed me on to the round hanging boats on the Ferris Wheel. It started going up. Unfortunately, I didn't like Heights but I went with it. I sat about 2 feet away from James staring at the stars.

"You know what they say Katie?" James said

I turned my head from the stars and looked at his eyes that were reflecting the moons light. Gosh I loved his eyes they were gorgeous.

"What?"

"They say your suppose to kiss at the top of a Ferris Wheel." He answered

"Im not falling for that." I said

"Katie can I tell you something I noticed about you."

My eyes started burning with the tears that were crowding my eyes.

"Sure."

"You care too much what people think, you don't follow your heart, you follow the crowd. You tend to take after your brother by coming off a bit strong headed, and you let people get in the way of how you really feel."

My response to that was a laugh to the strong headed part. Then the tears rolled down my face dropping on to my neck and faded away. I didnt know what to say back so I waited for him to continue his options for me.

"Now If you want this, then we can say "we will get through this together" or, we can stop here and shake hands on "lets forget this all ever happened" … He said it politely and I knew he very well meant it.

If I said Lets get through this together then it would crash down hard on us and risk everything that currently made me happy and have and almost guarantee that I would have that fairytale with the James Diamond that every girl dreamed of having. That sounded very hard though but It sounded like really happy.

If I said Lets forget this ever happen, it would be like taking the easy way out. We wouldnt have any more moments so therefore the paparazzi wouldnt ask us questions on our relationship, we would be recognized for our talents. I would escape what I really felt and all the drama that has been piling on him and I and the feelings for him soon would fade away. But I wasn't sure If I wanted them to fade away?

That was the question...

**What did you guys think was it good, i love the cliff Hanger.. Maybe for a christmas present I can get some reviews:) Merry Christmas **


	10. Fan War

**Gee guys you are animals! If you knew where I lived you would be hunting me down and trapping me in the closet with only my laptop and cutting off my interent. I want to thank MudMaster94 for this chapter it will be good. It may seem great at the beginning but boy things are just going to turn out of control! So this story has 400 visitors so I should have 400 reviews!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.. I disclaim them…**

Katie's P.O.V.

He was staring at me with wide eyes waiting for the response he longed to hear and I think we all know what that was. James was so cute, his tan muscular body, slick soft brown hair, such vivacious sense of style and WAIT snap out of it, its not about looks!

"So what do you say?" He asked with an awkward smile. The a breeze cam in sweeping his hair across his face which made him seem even more attractive than he already was.

"I just don't know." i said quietly

'Know what?" He asked confused

"My fans look up to me James, I'm there idol."

"Your Fans! What about how you feel!" James screamed.

"Do not yell at me James Diamond!"

"Your doing it again, your putting your fans first." He scolded me

"Maybe because they got me where I am today!"

"Actually we did, without big time rush and Gustavo you wouldn't be here!"

'What are you trying to say? I asked

J.P.O.V.

At the moment, I knew what I was saying she just didn't get it. Some how we weren't seeing eye to eye.

"What Im trying to say is." I stopped in the middle of the response

I was speechless, people were looking at us from around. I didn't know what else to do so I did the one thing that I was probably going to be yelled by Kendall for later. I kissed her on the lips lightly. I reached to her hands and she let me replace the empty space between her fingers with mine. I pulled her closer and she didn't stop me. I parted with her.. I knew we were just repeating the cycle. I just hoped we could break the cycle this time..

"Why did you do that?" she asked

"I couldn't tell you."

We could go around on the ferris wheel one more time so I had to awnser his question.

"If we do try to work through this together then we will have to take it slow James. I don't want people thinking Im the next Brittany Spears. You will just have to respect that I care a lot what other people think about me." Katie awnsered

"Okay"

I kissed her again on the cheeck and I took her hand and we walked off the Ferris wheel and on to the tour bus. Kendall must have seen all of that because he was definitely giving me the evil eye and Carlos was just snickering.

Before we went to Florida we stopped in Atlanta Georgia to do a CD signing and talk with the fans etc and perform. I was stoked for it. We were getting ready to go on stage. I was wearing my Black V-neck and I could say Damn, I looked good! My hair was looking fine and my hang nail was gone thank fully. We started singing Til I forget about you and I had so much energy. I was mad I didn't have a solo in this song. Kendall basically got to sing the whole song. It wasn't fair. We soon got to YOU AND ME this song also featured Katie and it was our last song. It had the most difficult dance. I had to do a total of 3 back flips, same for Logan.

ITS YOU AND ITS ME

WERE EVERYTHING THAT I WANTED US TO BE

IT DOESN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS

JUST, ONE, MORE, KISS

OH WOAH WOAH

That was my solo. We got off stage to sign auto graphs. I Was standing next to Katie. Fans crowded around us. I was use to it though. But then people started yelling at me and not in a good way.

"you don't deserve her you bastard!" some random boy yelled

Katie glanced at me and we shrugged and forgot about it until there was more of it.

" You're a jerk, you broke her heart." Another boy said

they multiplied in numbers yelling at me. Most were boys some were girls. Most of Katie's fans were boys because they were oh so very fond of her good looks and I have to admit, she had the looks. She had less girl fans.

"Katie get away from him, he doesn't love you." another guy said

"James your so ugly!" scolded some one whom i didnt recongnize

"Katie stay a good 50 feet away from something that mean and ugly." again katies fans screamed to me

"He's a little mother fucker Katie, your to good for him!"

I was amazed by this. People were staring at the group of people that were yelling at us. They were barging through the crowd making there way to us. My question was where were my fans fighting back for us

"Leave him alone if anything she doesn't deserve him!" some girl fought back

Oh there they are…

We stood silent waiting for the arguments between fans to waste away but it surley wasn't happening right now.

"Katie Knight is a bitch who isn't good looking enough for him." a guys said

I had guys and girls, katie only had guys.

"James don't go near her she doesn't deserve you." a girl shouted. Her high pitched voice echoed of the cement walls

"Katie knight shouldn't even be able to talk or touch him, shes just that bad."

I took Katie's hands and we stood in the middle of the circle that was formed around me and Katie among the cement grounds. The other Big time rush members were off to the side staring at the yelling teenagers. Then there were others rooting out relationship on.

"Its there relationship leave them alone." someone yelled

"They look cute together!" a girl exclaimed furiously

"You guys are just jeaslous that you can't get either one of them!" a guy yelled

"Just cause there famous doesn't mean you have to murder there relationships dumbass!" some one yelled. Couldn't tell if it was a male or a female

I whispered to Katie, "I wonder where they formed there nasty trucker mouths?"

She shrugged and had no theory about it once so ever. Then things got way out of hand when Katie's fans started physically fighting with my fans. It wasn't pretty. Katie looked at me and looked very frightend

"James stop them!" Katie whispered

"what do you want me to do." I asked her

"I don't know."

"Katie kiss me." i begged her nicley. It was the only solution that might work

"Yeah that will really help." she said sarcastically

"Just do it."

"No!" Katie retorted

I ignored her request not to do and kissed her on the lips and the furious teenagers looked at us. Then I took her hand and left the crowd into the tour bus even though the CD signing wasn't done. the fans supporting our relationship went quiet and looked with romantic eyes and my fans did to. I think they got quiet because they saw i made the move. Katie's fans only increased in scolding me for doing that.

We were on the bus

"Exactly what I meant." Katie exclaimed

"Just means that they care about you Katie. They think im a bad boy."

"Haha don't even say that, your nothing close to a bad boy." she retorted

"I can be." I said winking

'Prove it."

"No problem." I kissed her and it felt like the first time I kissed her but better. We sat down and kissed instead. And we separated and. She soon fell asleep in my arms from the restless day and I stayed awake awaiting the boys to finish the signing. They soon opened the door.

"Kodak Moment!" he said pointing at the sleeping beauty in my arms.

**If you don't know what a Kodak moment it's a saying for "That's a really good picture"**

**Don't worry guys the story's not over there is more to come!**


	11. Im in Miami Trick

**I hope you guys had a great christmas! For my Christmas present I give you….. THIS CHAPTER! Remember guys conflict is the core of a story so this will have lots of Camille and Logan because of what I wrote about Logan earlier have to finish that situation up but don't worry its still James and Katie in there.. Just read AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK…. Here is the good stuff… P.S. I don't own Big Time Rush**

**P.S. Sorry if there isn't a lot of Dialouge at the beginning but don't skip it or you wont get that middle and end. There will be more dialogue at the middle**

**REVIEW**

L.P.O.V

We were on our way to precious Miami to perform at Music City Concert Arena. I was so ready to see Camille. Kendall independently decided we should go somewhere rather than a club in Miami. So instead he came up with going bowling. Camille wasn't going to our concert, her flight wasn't going to be here on time but as long as I got to see her then I was fine with whatever I could get.

For James and Katie, they were inseperable literally. No one was really comptorable with them dating because James was always the one night stand guy. Katie knew it before she dated him. In my opinion, they weren't right but my theory was

You don't chose who you love, love choses you. If you don't get it, that's fine, I am the smart one I have complicated theorys even when it came to girls. I never got it, I was probably the 2nd most attractive but I was scared on girls and I didn't attract them. But it doesn't matter I have my love Camille.

We were in Jackson Ville a few hours away and I needed to nap before I got on stage..

J.P.O.V.

"Hey do you want anything to drink?" my girlfriend Katie ask me

"Sure I'll have a red bull." I ordered

"I swear your addicted!"

"Addicted to you."

"Kiss up." She laughed

We were on our way to Miami and Katie and I hadn't fought at all in the past 16:23:11 seconds. Just kidding I made that time up but It seems quite accurate. I was sitting on the bed looking out the busy roads, we were stuck in Jacksonville traffic. Everytime I was here It was like this.

"Here you go." She gave me the 8.4 oz. Red Bull and sat on my lap and looked out the window with me. Kendall and Carlos were playing Go fish up front and Kendall didn't trust me on a bed with her sister. He thought I was going to have a one night stand with her. Me and Katie were different.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me

"I was thinking about how you should have got me an 12 oz. can."

"Liar, you look worried or… Consptipated or something.." she said back

"No."

"Do I need to get off your lap?"

"Haha, No I'm fine."

"Then what is it?"

"I was thinking how everyone thinks I'm a one night stand."

"That's because with most girls, you are."

"Gee that makes me feel spectacular!"

"As long as your not going to do that to me, then I couldn't care less."

"I wouldn't dare."

She turned around and put herself criss cross apple sauce and kissed me and she had perfect timing because someone had to ruin the moment.

"Kendall." I said

"Don't even, it's a routine. Your going to break her heart again." Kendall walked out shaking his head and taking his hand and banging the table.

It was really weird how he just stole the thoughts that I had the other say about the cycle. Another hour went by and we were getting closer and Katie had fell asleep in my lap. Logan came in and sat on the bed across from me

"Im so Jealous of you James." Logan said to me. I was clearly confused to why he was.

"Why, I have millions of people who hate me, Katie's mom and brother mad at me, and I was totally off Key at our last concert." I exclaimed

"Its not that, it's just you get to see Katie every day and I don't get to see Camille that much."

"Oh."

"I wish there was a way she could sing." He said Laughing. As everyone knows, she may be the worlds best method actress queen, but was definitely not the best singer you will ever meet. Then Katie laughed along with Logan's very small kind of fake laugh

"Are you awake!" I asked, she just pretended to go back to sleep.

"Well look Logan, you will be able to see her in about, Hmmm, it's 12 now, our concert starts at 5 and ends at 6:30 so you will see her in about 8 hours." I told him

"Okay I know, sorry I was thinking earlier about how I would appreciate any amount of time I see her but then It just got to me."

"Go back to bed man, get some rest." I told him

He left with my advice and dozed of on the couch. I myself did the same. My back was going to hurt from sitting upright.

C.P.O.V.

We were on stage. My legs hurt like crazy. SOLO

WHO THOUGHT ID BE HERE ON MY OWN WAITING FOR YOU TO KNOCK ON MY DOOR, SINCE YA LEFT I DON'T WAIT BY THE PHONE, IM MOVIN IM MOVIN. I FOUND A PLACE WHERE I CAN LOSE MYSLEF AND JUST LEAVE YOUR MEMORY ON THE SHELF SEE IM FINE CAUSE I DON'T NEED NO BODY ELSE CAUSE IM GOING, IM GOING, IM GOING.

This reminded me of my girlfriend in 2nd grade. We dated for 2 years, good times. Good times. Everything was going swell for me. I was living the life and not being attacked my paparazzi like James and Katie, only fans. Katie sang Forget About you at the end of the chorus.

We took each song one by one and was very good. We had 3 songs left. Beautys Fool, No dout, For the sake of Love

"We love you Orlando!" I screamed

"Uh Carlos its Miami." Kendall corrected me

"We love you Miami!" I yelled into the Microphone

L.P.O.V.

"Driver take us to Miami Bowling Center." James Demanded. He took off.

"You know I have a name." the driver commented

"Really what is it."

"Louis."

"Ohh." We all harmonized together

"We will be there in 5 minutes."

L.P.O.V.

I checked my pocket for the velvet blue box that held my future with her and confirmed it was there and I was ready to step off this bus. The guys said don't ask her but I didn't buy it for nothing

**I know this chapter sucks but I made it to long. Me and my silly self. The next one will be up tommarrow or the day after, most likely tomarrow around 2, actually it will be up today because I stayed up till 2 writing this. Thanks guy and REVIEW please**


	12. Camille and Logan Corruption

_Here is the logan and Camillish chapter. It's still a Jatie, but I have to do this chapter sometime and that time is now. I know you guys won't mind. Katie and James will have some incorporation in this don't worry. Im not sure how but it will come to me. Oh I got it! Can you believe it James and Katie are happy!_

_P.S. Once again, thanks for your reviews and ideas especially Mudmaster94 for the ideas_

_I disclaim Big time Rush._

**L.P.O.V**

**Camille had already called and told me she was here. She had been here for like an hour already. She had arrived a bit early. Walking through the most famous bowling alley in Miami I was stoked; I saw her at the bar stools watching bowlers knock down pins. **

"**Hey guys, who's that talking to Camille?" Carlos asked. The warm air from the heated bowling alley brushed against my skin and I was staring at a brown skater haired dude that looked like James. He looked in his mid 20's. He was my height and I was confused as to why she was talking to him.**

"**I was asking the same question." I said.**

**I walked behind her while the boys ordered a lane. They both had their backs to turn to me. I tapped the decent looking guy. Camille was still watching the bowlers, with ear phones in her ear.**

"**Can I help you, I'm a little busy here." The brown haired guys asked me**

"**Actually, you can." I retorted. **

"**Go find your own girl to hit on. I think she is in to me." **

"**Oh I See, how so?" I asked trying to figure out why she was talking to this stranger.**

"**Well you know, she gave me her number, and I also played a game of bowled with her, I bought her food, and she let me kiss her on the cheek." He answered.**

"**Mmm, she mention anything about a boyfriend." **

"**Wait your Logan Mitchell, Big Time Rush, dude I love your work." he said**

"**Oh thank you but don't try that on me." I exclaimed **

"**Try what." He stood up**

**I quoted his words "Oh I love your work.", now just walk away."**

"**Make me." He challenged me. **

**I couldn't believe Camille still had not noticed we were behind her.**

**I pushed the guy and he pushed me back and that is when Camille turned around and snatched her ear phones out of her ears.**

"**Logan." said Camille.**

**That is when Kendall and Carlos came in and removed the guy from the scene. James and Katie were still in line. Camille opened her mouth to squeeze a word out and I stopped her. she frowned and tried to walk towards me and I just backed up and spoke up.**

"**Don't even, I just don't even know anymore." I hesitated. I walked away and before I got to far away turned around and did something that would hurt her a lot.**

"**Oh I wont be needing this anymore today, I guess it belongs to someone else. I took the velvet blue box and threw it on the ground and walked away with my dignity in tact.**

**Behind me I saw Carlos, Kendall, James, and Katie on James back staring at me with there mouths dropped. I had no idea what I had just happen, but I just kept walking until we got to our lane. I left Camille standing there crying. The weird thing was I did the same thing to her so you would think that I wouldn't be as mad but I didn't care. It was over now. I wasn't determined to take back what I just said but then again this behavior was nothing like me.**

**Camille's P.O.V.**

**I couldn't believe what had just happen. I had no idea what I was thinking. He had the ring. I had to stop him. I ran behind him.**

"**Logan wait." I grabbed his arm and he ripped it out **

"**What do you want, why don't you go get your other boy friend." Logan said**

"**Logan I'm sorry, were not over, you know you still love me."**

**He just glared at me harshly and the other guys left to the lane.**

"**Remember the time we met." I tried to persuade him. Yet he still just stood there still and turning white. I could see the anger in his eyes. I had to keep going.**

"**Remember I slapped Kendall and you thought I was so weird, and then you ask me out 3 months later?"**

**He still did not speak. I just continued with the memories that I dreamed about.**

"**Where is that Logan that still loves me. Where is the Logan that forgave me for kissing your best friend?"**

"**He's gone." He murmured to me. I was crying and our little scene was attracting eyes.**

"**I know he is." I announced**

"**All you know is how to cheat on guys."**

"**Logan I sat with him for and hour waiting to see the one I really wanted to see." I yelled which got the employee's attention**

" **Hm is that so, is that why you kissed him!" he exclaimed**

"**Kissed him? I never kissed him Logan. I would never do that and you know that, you have to believe me!" I tried to convince him from believing that horrible lie. I really never kissed him. Logan put his hands on his hips and look to the left and whispered to himself**

"**Lies."**

"**Come on Logan, I know you still mean it, I still know you want us." I said swiftly and held the beautiful ring out in front of him and looked at him. A tear started to trickle out of his eye and I ran up and hugged him still holding the ring. He hugged me and I could feel his tears fall onto my shoulder.**

"**I guess we are even?" I told him in his ear**

"**Guess so." he agreed. Katie had told me about it and how I was so worried. I think he knew that Katie told me. **

**I kissed him and backed away from me and got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. That was about the best day of my life so far.**

**L.P.O.V.**

**I know I wasn't good with girls but when I placed that ring on her finger, I totally forgot everything that had just happen. I kissed her again and we walked to the boys behind me. They had saw me propose and I was glad that my best friends were around to see it.**

**It sure was an interesting environment to ask someone to marry someone dontcha think?**

**Seems like someone is breaking up in every chapter but don't worry the next chapter will be very happy but not the ending. I know it doesn't seem like A Jatie strory much but Logan and Camille wont really be mentioned that much anymore… RREEEEVIIIIIEEEWWWWWW**


	13. Bad News Bear

**This Chapter is sweet again MudMaster94 couldn't have done it without ya! Good Luck and review when you are finished please! I know it's short but sorry there will be more.**

**I don't own Big Time and Rush and never will.**

Kendall P.O.V.

We were on our way to Oklahoma City, Oklahoma and I was so tired. I couldn't go to sleep because I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I wasn't sure what it was but I could feel it. I was the only one up. I lost dibs on the beds so it was all couch tonight. We needed a better tour bus but Griffin A.K.A. jerk CEO wasn't going to pay for it and none of us were willing to pay for it.

J.P.O.V.

It was 2 in the morning and I wasn't sure where we were but we it was pitch black in the tour bus. I was on the bed turned on my side with Katie sleeping next to me. Filling the empty curved spaces. I fell back asleep to awake to pure sunlight gleaming on my face. Katie woke up along with me and we saw Kendall talking to Carlos across from us.

"Morning baby." I greeted Katie

"Morning." She said mixed with a yawn

When Kendall heard us wake up he just turned around and stuck with a simple..

"Ugh." And walked out

"Change of Plans Guys." The driver also known as Louis yelled.

We all looked at each other confused and listened

"Your CEO called he wants you back to L.A. immediately. When I say immediately that means were going to the Arkansaw Air port.

We arrived at the airport and none of us knew why we were going back to Los Angeles.

"Your private jet is waiting for you." Louis said.

"Bye Louis."

We got on our private jet and arrived at Los Angeles a few hours later and drove to Rouque records and met Griffin, Gustavo, and Kelly at the doors.

"Dogs, office, now."

I walked down the halls of Rouque Records and was glad to be back at the place that so many people dreamed of being but was scared to know what was in store."

"Gee now I know what kept me up last night." Said Kendall

We entered the office and all 3 of our boss' looked at us.

"Logan, Kendall, Carlos, come with me to practice your harmonies." Demanded Kelly

"Without James?" Carlos asked

"Yes without James now come!"

I was scared me and Katie and Gustavo and Griffin were left in the room.

"I am furious." Said Griffin slamming down Gossip magazines all over Gustavo's desk.

"Ever since you 2 started dating, I have lots tons of money and you know I like money." Continued Griffin. I looked at Katie and fought back

"Griffin this should be giving us good publicity, were Holly Woods new hottest couple."

"No it's doing exactly the opposite. My financial benefit has gone down tremendously because they don't like you two being together."

"Why don't they like us together?" I asked curiously

"Im not sure, but it has to stop."

"So isn't it our decision who to date." Katie asked

"No, not when I'm losing money, I don't have a contract with you little girl but I do with him." He was pointing at me.

"Okay so what are you trying to say?" I exclaimed

"Break up, or your fired James Diamond." He threatened

.Speechless.

**Cliff hanger you see! That's all for tonight.. Maybe…**


	14. Plan B

**Hey guys, don't I update fast! Well here goes nothing….**

**Ok so I disclaimed BTR in earlier chapters so do I have to do it again?**

**Also I don't even know if Los Angeles Blvd. Is real. Cut me some slack**

J.P.O.V.

Katie, Griffin, Gustavo, and I were still standing in the silent office waiting for my response to the situation. I loved Katie but I loved my job. This wasn't fair to me and everyone knew it, griffin was just to self centered to admit it. People say I'm self centered and have a big ego but compared to Griffin I was a grain of sand in the egotistic world.

"I don't have all day." Griffin said. I was just to speechless to choke out a word.

"You know what, there is no use firing me. I quit."

I couldn't believe I had just said that. I loved Katie but I just gave up my life long dream. It was too late now, I had said the words that I would've never dreamed of saying.

"Well it's official, Gustavo set up some auditions for a new James." Griffin demanded

Gustavo talked quietly in the corner to a level where we couldn't here.

"James, here's tickets to the next Big Time Rush concert I am sure you will want to see James 2.0" Gustavo offered

I Took the tickets and they left and Katie turned to me.

"James you didn't have to do that." Katie said softly

"It's fine, I still have you and about 6 million dollars."

She laughed but I couldn't laugh right now I was to devastated. Footsteps of my Best buds were running down the hallway to scold my decision that apparently they were angry with well most of them. I took Katie's hand and walked toward the guys.

At this point I was at my lowest point.

C.P.O.V.

We were running towards Katie and James about to yell at James for quitting the band for a girl. I never thought he would do this. We ran into him and the fighting began

"No offense Katie, but why the hell would you quit the band!" Kendall screamed at James

"Well she is a little more important to me guys." James said

"This was your dream James." I said

" I know, but I have other dreams."

"James usually we would quit the band because were best friends but this wasn't a good enough reason to do that." Kendall added

"What about you, you haven't yelled at James yet?" Katie asked Logan

"Because I would have done the same thing."

Kendall didn't comment on Logan's answer and neither did I.

"Well we can come up with a plan maybe cause you know were good at those." I tried to say but Kendall just denied the option

"Just let James do what he wants to. Come on guys lets go." Kendall said. We all walked away leaving James behind so he could become a nobody again. Katie would still be famous and have to continue the tour with us and leave James behind. Either way there future together would be destroyed.

Katie's P.O.V.

"Thank you James." I said kissing him on the cheek

"Well this is still bad because you have to go on Tour with Big Time Rush." James said looking at the cons

"I know. There has to be a way out of this James."

"There isn't." He said harshly, "Just go on tour, I'll wait for you."

"Im not leaving you, you just gave up your dream for me." I exclaimed

"Well then what would you like to do?"

I didn't know once so ever. I was usually good at coming up with plans but I felt like me and James relationship was in a box not being able to going anyone just running into walls every time we tried to make things work.

"I got it!" James said with excitement

"Got what?"

"A fake breakup!" He responded

I shook my head in approved and he pick me up and kissed me on the lips. I wasn't sure if this was going to work but I was desperate. I wanted James to be happy and I was willing to try anything. We walked out holding hands to figure this out.

There's one person's help we needed to accomplish this goal. Camille.

We arrived at the palm woods and went to Camille's house apartment and knocked on the door to find Logan and her at the door.

"Hey guys, can I ask you a favor."

Camille's. P.O.V.

I tossed a glance to Logan and I invited the them In. Logan had informed me of what happened and I was surprised at James decision. I didn't think that James and Katie's relationship was that strong.

"Well what is it?" I asked

"James and I have an idea."

We sat down in the small living room and discussed this idea of theirs that seemed very easy to put into motion but hard to believe.

"We were thinking a fake breakup." James Said, "I want my job and Katie and this maybe a way to get both of them."

Logan and I sat their silent and as they kept talking. They told me they wanted my help for the small details like where to be, the call I would make to the press to tell them where the 2 celebrities were, and what exactly to say. They didn't call me the method actress queen for nothing.

"Okay go to Holly Wood Blvd. by the ocean It's always really crowded there. I'll make the call tomorrow at 11 am and I want you guys to be there at 10 am to enjoy yourselves for a while and at 11am be at the Pier ready to argue about not spending enough time with each other and how embarrassing you two can be at times." I informed them of the directions that I wanted them to do to make this plan successful

"Okay." Katie confirmed

"Logan and I will be there at 11:15am walking a fair distance and in case you have any problems." I said

"Pretend like you don't know us." Logan added

"Thanks Camille." Said James.

They so owed me…


	15. SHowdown

My story needs to become popular again. I need more readers. Sorry would've updated earlier but I went to the gym. Now this is going to be a suspenseful chapter. Be prepared! To dramatic, well just read it then. Review Please, make my day!

I don't own Big Time Rush

J.P.O.V.

We were going to follow Camille's directions perfectly so we left at 9:45 and told Ms. Knight we were going to Rocque Records to say goodbye to Gustavo but we were secretly on our way to the Boulevard. I was driving in my red 350Z with Katie in the passanger seat.

"Take a turn there." Katie directed me

"Okay." 

"Park there." 

We got out of my hot rod and walked around and were going to enjoy ourselves while Camille made a move to set our plan in action.

Camille's P.O.V.

I was making the call

ON THE PHONE

"Hello, is this Peter's Paparazzi cover." I asked the man who sounded like he had smoked for centurys. 

_Yes_

"I am a close friend of Katie Knight and she told me she was going to the boulevard with her boyfriend James Diamond at 11am."

_And what is your name?_

"Uh Jenifer."

_Okay thank you for the info, your money is at my company place_

"Oh I don't need money."

_Thanks! the man said cheerfully_

"Pleasure is all mine." I said in a clever tone. I had pulled that off perfectly. I don't know why I didn't get a lot of jobs. I was a great actress.

Logan and I gathered our things and set out to find James and Katie and follow them. I wanted to get their before the paparazzi to make sure everything was set right. I thought about stopping by Griffin's office and telling him that he was there too but I decided it was to risky as to he might recognize me. I had met him before Logan left on his second tour. Logan grabbed his coat and I grabbed my keys and we took off.

As I was driving me and Logan started discussing the situation.

"You think this will work?" Logan asked

"I'm not sure, I mean James is a good actor but I've never see Katie act." I awnsered

"I don't think it will." 

"I think it will, I mean I came up with the details and you got to have confidence Logan."

"Yeah you right. There is the turn." Logan pointed out

"I know honey."

I texted Katie and ask her where they were

_To:Katie_

_From:Camille_

_Hey where are you_

_From Katie_

_To:Camille_

_Bob's Ice Cream Stand_

_To:Katie_

_From:Camille_

_Okay I see you well be about 20 feet behind you_

Everything was running smoothly and we were arrived at the Pier where the paparazzi were already crowded around

3rd Person Omniscent View

Katie and James started fake fighting and Logan and Camille were to the side on them by the paprazzi. 

"Your so stupid, I mean it's like you don't even care about me." Katie yelled at James. It seemed convincing

"What are you talking about, your always with your friends and never with me." Katie said back

"Maybe I am with my friends because you have already left with your friends." screamed James

"I leave with my friends cause I need to get away from your irritating self." Katie exclaimed

"Whatever, I am not irritating, your irritating everything has to be perfect for you." James yelled back

"If I wanted everything perfect then I wouldn't have dated you." Katie fakley retorted

" Sorry I'm not perfect, sorry I'm so embarrassing!" James said

"Yeah you are!" Katie screamed back

"You definitely are. You always nag in public, and it's so weird and embarrassing." James said very loud

"Have you seen yourself, you have ice cream on your shirt and that shirt does not match your shoes." Katie said back

"Oh whatever, your annoying." James said

"I don't know why I'm with someone like you." Katie said

Then Katie caught a quick glimpse of Griffin in the crowd watching the big scene laughing and neither of them were sure why he was laughing. Every other person had eager looks on their face.

" Me neither." James said

"Well maybe me shouldn't be together." Katie said

"Maybe we shouldn't." James screamed

"Were over James Diamond." Katie yelled

"Agreed!" James said.

Everyone around them started booing and some started clapping. They looked around each other and walked separate ways and Katie ran to the paparazzi and awnsered questions about the break up. James did the same. They totally made this believeable. James had high hopes and Katie did too. 

James went to Logan and Logan and James headed to Rocque Records and Camille and Katie rushed out to Camille's car,

J.P.O.V.

"Did it seemed convincing?" I asked Logan and we drove off heading to Rocque Records.

"I think it did. I didn't think it was going to work but I think it did."

"I hope so." I said with high hopes.

"You and Katie will be all over the magazines and interent etc." 

"I know." I laughed

We parked at Rocque Records and saw Gustavo and Griffin outside walking inside chatting generally. We walked to the glass doors and I tapped on Griffin's shoulder.

"Ah James, I saw your performance." Griffin said

"Well I broke up with her, can I have my job back?" 


	16. Dinner Dates

Well guys how's it going? I've got another chapter. I told you I update fast. Thanks Mudmaster94, xXxShawneexXx, AndreaChristine14003, ILOVEEMMETTCULLEN, bigtimebitch, KorreySmithson06 for always commenting on my story. Makes me happy. This chapter isn't as dramatic but it's sure something. Thanks for the idea's Mudmaster94

James P.O.V.

"Fine James, you can come back in the band, but if I see you in the papers or another thing like that. You will permanently be fired." Griffin said. He left with his assistant who reminded me of freight train.

Me and Logan headed back to 2J.

"Hey guys, Jo and Camille and Katie are headed for double dates so let's all get ready." Kendall informed us

"Wait what, how I and Katie are supposed to go to triple dates with you guys if me and Katie can't be seen together." I asked curiously

"Do you not know Katie?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"She already has a plan." Kendall said

Right when he finished his sentence Carlos walked out of his room wearing black tux while Katie was wearing a dress that went around the neck. I wasn't sure why Carlos was dressed fancy because he didn't have a girl friend.

"What are you doing guys; we have a reservation for 6pm and its 5pm." Katie said loudly

"What do you mean?" I asked

"We can both go we just have to bring fake dates. She answered like I was dumb, "I'm bringing Carlos and I was thinking you could ask sun block girl." She advised me

"Well that's pretty smart, but they are not real dates Carlos!" I warned Carlos. That was a kind of signal of me telling him to not to make any moves on Katie.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to your girlfriend." Carlos said

"Logan go get dressed. Me and Carlos are already dressed and the girls as you know have to take their time getting ready." Kendall demanded Logan

"And wear something fancy." Added Katie

"Got it."

"Okay now go ask sun block girl to come out to dinner with you and your friends." Said Katie

Before I walked out to go ask Sun block girl to a date I kissed Katie on the cheek and she smiled. I walked down to the elevator and pressed floor and it dinged and I ran into sun block girl as I pranced down the lobby to the pool.

"Hey Rachel (A.K.A. Sun block girl) can I ask you something."

She turned around and politely said "Sure."

"Will you go out to dinner with me?" I asked.

"Yes." Rachel answered and I gave her the extra info

"Be at 2J at 5:30pm and dress fancy."

"Okay will do." She said

I ran to the elevator along with her and I got off on my stop while she went to the 3rd floor. I ran to get dressed in my best tux and use my latest purchase of Cuda Hair Jel.

Rachel's P.O.V.

I got my black cock tail dress and applied some mascara and blush and was on my way to James apartment. I always thought he had something for me until he meant that Katie girl. I guess his real common sense of liking someone who looked who was a lot sexier than her. I knocked on the door to see Camille, Jo, Kendall, Carlos, James, and Katie, and Logan all putting finishing touches on their outfits.

"Hey guys." I greeted them

"Hey." They said

"Is everyone ready to go?" Jo asked looking around the room

Yes' came from many mouths and we all started to walk out the door. I came up to James and made small chat with him while Katie looked at me while locking arms with Carlos envious.

"So James, where are we going?" I asked

"Only the most expensive and best restaurant in history, savoureux pâtée. Its French." He said looking superior. I took his hand and when I did he looked uneasy. He tossed a glance at Katie.

We all got in different Cars. James had a sexy car I have to admit. Everyone else road in their dates car.

"Thank you James." I said romantically

"No problem." When he said that it seemed so careless. I was confused, but I went on with it and ignored the tone he continued to have in his voice. This wasn't what I was expecting when I went on a date with him. I liked James and I didn't want to ruin our first date so I pretended like I didn't care.

"We are here." James said enthusiastically

"Okay."

Katie's P.O.V.

Oh my god I wanted to deck her in the face for taking his hand earlier but I had to act natural.

"Reservations under Taylor." Jo told the employee

"This way." The guy said

We all sat down me and James were diagonal to each other while I sat beside Carlos and he sat beside her. Logan was sitting next to Camille across from Kendall and Jo.

"Well this is nice." I said to the table.

People would look at it since we were famous and kids would point us out and when they did I had to pretend to flirt with Carlos and I didn't enjoy it and neither did James. He had to do the same with Rachel and neither of us were comfortable.


	17. Losing Sanity can Benefit

**1 more week! Oh wait, this isn't my inbox for face book. So now here is another chapter. I feel like this may be a bit difficult for me to write. I need my props. I can't stop listening to Who Owns My Heart by Miley Cyrus but I'm sure you guys don't care. Here is the treasure. This chapter is based off of the song Already Gone. BTW. Katie is 18 and the guys are 21 I changed it**

**P.s. Use your imagination in this chapter it's a little out there but not to bad**

**P.S. Do I even have to say it**

katies.P.O.V.

I had James hand under the table and I couldn't stand doing this. There wasn't a point coming if I couldn't come with him. I just wondered if it was always going to be like this forever. This was so hard and I couldn't take it. I sat there why James stared at me while Rachel was talking to Jo about how she might feautre in an Episode of New Town High. I had had a few drinks from the pressure.

"Guys I have to go to the restroom." I excused my self graciously before I started tearing up.

"Wait." James told me but I was already near the girls bathroom. I turned to him and looked at him in the eye.

"Can we just leave."

"Sure but we have to make up and excuse." James advised me. We walked back to the table and I felt like I was going to faint but I stayed up right waiting for James to make up and excuse.

"Im so sorry guys, Katie is feeling terrible." James said putting in a little chuckle.

"Oh if that is so, then what is exactly wrong with her?" Rachel asked knowing something was up

"Female Problem." I announced

All the boys started making conversation when I said that not wanting to involve there selves in that conversation. The girls stared at us and I winked at Camille and Jo as they nodded their heads while Rachel stared viciously at James.

"Lets go." said James

We drove back to empty apartment 2J and sat on the couch.

"Why can't we just love each other." I asked James. I still was dizzy and confused

"Just cause we have obstacles in our relationship does not mean we don't love each other."

"Your right." I agreed

"We just have to keep our relationship on the DL." He said laughing and leaning back. I laid my head in his lap and he kissed me and then gave me a suggestion that I really didn't want to do.

"You should go to bed."

"Okay I will. I don't feel good." I replied

I hopped in my bed while he headed off to his messy bedroom to do the same. I was covered in pink covers that were so cozy that you'd think I would be able to go to bed but I had so much rushing through my head. Mostly all the things that had happened between me and James. I laid there for a good 15 minutes before going to James room.

"James?" I said. He turned around and looked at me.

"What's up babe?"

"I can't go to sleep." I said helplessly

"I'm sorry you can lay next to me." he offered

J.P.O.V.

I didn't think Kendall would approve of this but I was doing what would help my baby. She nestled next to me and kissed me on the lips lip locking and she had her hands against my abs and my arms were around her face. W came apart and I laid my arm around her and held her close to me and I was perfectly happy. I hope this is what it would be like forever. Then I woke up to a head right over me.

Kendall P.O.V.

I came into my apartment and had no sight of James or Katie anywhere. Then again it was 12:30 at night. I went to check her room and she certainly was not in there and I began to worry. I rushed to my room to see Katie sleeping next to James. I switched on the lights to wake them up. They didn't so I said this rather loudly

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH MY SISTER!"

They woke up with a fright and looked at me.

"WELL?" I asked with my arms crossed

"Come again?" James said clueless

"I said WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH MY SISTER!"

"Oh I know this looks weird but she couldn't sleep."

"Hmm is that so. Mr. One night stand." I said walking across the room.

"So why is your shirt off."

"I always sleep with my shirt off and you know that." James said looking at me like I was stupid. Katie was just watching me and James bicker

"Katie get out." I ordered

"Excuse me!" Katie shouted. I know you're my big brother but lets make this clear number 1 James is my boyfriend I think I'm aloud to sleep beside him and number 2 I'm 18 so you can't technically control me plus I don't have sex until I'm married."

"Katie get out." I shouted at her

"No!" she exclaimed back. She needed to get out of this room now. I was going to let my little sister have a baby by this bastard.

"Dude were not doing anything! Were not stupid and If you know your sisters smarter than that. Now get a grip and leave us alone." James stood up for Katie

"Fine have it your way but when you pregnant don't come crying to me." I said

"Why would she need you, she has me!" James yelled to me

"Just let him think what he wants. He is being stupid just wait till the morning. He will be perfectly happy." James said to Katie

"Why would you possibly think that?" James said to her. My face was burning red and I wanted to hear the answer to this question.

"Because by then he will already have been laid by Jo." Katie said giving me a sassy look. There was no use calling mom. She couldn't make Katie come home or stop her because Katie was 18.

"That is it Katie Knight!" I screamed to them

"Oh don't try to act like my dad." Katie retorted towards me

I stormed out and went and plopped myself on the orange couch.

"Hey James, Katie Gustavo said the tour is permanently canceled and were going to Rouque Records." Logan informed them

James P.O.V.

" Can we talk about how were going to get through this?" I asked James

"There's no way to get through it." James said to me

"What?"

"Katie I should not have tried to get my job back. I am quitting and I will find another job or go solo and that is final and I'm sure Griffin is up now I will tell him."

On the Phone

"Hey Griffin" I said

_**Its 1 o clock in the morning James Diamond, do you think It was smart to wake up your CEO**_

Well I shouldn't have tried to get my job back I quit.

"_Thank god." He said _

Excuse me

_Don't even bother coming to Rouque Records again. Your contract is canceled and you will have nothing to do with Big Time Rush_

Then I guess we Understand each other

_I guess we do_

END OF CALL

I felt free and stress relieved. And I was done. I realized Katie was more important and It was one or the other. I was satisfied wit my decision and I'm sure me and Katie would be happy now that I stopped working for Griffin. I loved her and now we could love each other like we dreamed of. All it took was a simple phone call. I looked down and Katie was already asleep.

"I QUIT AGAIN GUYS PERMANETLY!" I yelled out with confidence. I wasn't sure why I was happy about quitting but I was about tog get yelled out BIG TIME

In response to my announcement they all looked at me and cursed at me and I didn't care at this point. I fell back asleep. Tomorrow was going to be so free and Katie had the rest of the week off.

What did I just do I have no clue but I was happy at the moment and That decision was going to keep me and Katie happy and I sacrificed something that meant a lot to me for something that meant a lot more to me.

3rd Person View

It seemed as though James lost his sanity but maybe losing his sanity at the moment might benefit him later.

**If this chapter confused you then I am so sorry but It made sense to me**


	18. Falling Apart

So I'm at my friends house right now so sorry for not updating this afternoon. I know the last chapter was kind of weird but this one will be better and easier to understand.. Mark Liberman Is a real CEO

J.P.O.V.

So here we were Katie and I in the apartment after I just quit Big Time Rush. I guess I was going to buy a house since Griffin won't let me stay here. I was 21 so I was aloud to buy my own place. I am not sure if Katie would move in, probably not. I was going to try to get a job with Cuda first, maybe go solo, I was THE FACE. I had 6 million dollars and I felt confident that I could have a decent life not working with Big Time Rush.

The guys were out somewhere..

"So what do you plan on doing genius." Katie asked me

"Well I think I should try to go solo." I answered

"Not bad, you will be kicked out of this apartment you know."

"I know. Maybe I wasn't meant to be a celebrity."

"Don't say that James, you can do whatever you want. She encouraged me.

"Katie do you not see me right now!" She jumped back at my words, "I just quit my job, about to get kicked out of my apartment, and all my best friends hate me."

She didn't speak.

"I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just confused." I apologized sympathetically

"Well I have to go talk to my manager, I haven't talk to him since I've gotten back and I'm sure he's mad. I will see you in a few hours back here." Katie said to me

"Bye."

As she walked out I new I just couldn't sit on this couch and do nothing. I needed to find a new Company to sing for and not Griffin. I wasn't going to work for Hawk but at the concert I saw a CEO Mark Liberman. Along time ago at our first concert he told me if I ever had problems with Griffin call him up and he would be happy to help. I hopped in my 350Z and zoomed down the highway to Liberman Records.

His building was way bigger than Rouque records. This was just his office building they didn't do recording here though. It was like a mansion. He had lots of managers for signers that I'm sure would like me I hope. I was the James Diamond from the Big Time Rush, I was in a band, oh yea they would want me.

I walked up to the brown haired short lady at the front desk.

"James Diamond." She said immediately

"Excuse me?" I responded.

"I'm Ruby."

She continued to speak in her preppy accent. She reminded me on Kelly by the way she acted.

"Mark always said we would end up seeing you around here someday." said Ruby

"Why?"

"Because a lot of Griffin's previous singers come here."

"Why?" I asked

"Griffin is very strict and tends to scare people off."

"Oh I see." I said

"Follow me this way, he will be waiting for you." she ordered.

I was kind of nervous. I wasn't the only one who had done this before? This reminded me of Hawk's situation that I got into. I ended running back to the guys but not this time. I started to sweat a bit. I walked into his Bache office and took a seat in front of a very tall and lean tan man. He reminded me of an older version of myself.

"Ah James Diamond." Mark Liberman said with a smile on his face.

"Yes sir?"

"What problems is Griffin giving you?" He asked

"Actually, I don't work for him anymore."

"Oh Was it because of The Katie Knight girl?"

"Yes." I replied

"She is some hot stuff." He said. I didn't like those words coming from his mouth. I mean I'm her boyfriend why would you say that in front of me. I shrugged it off and leaned back in the velvet red chair.

"I know, but I was wondering if you had an open job for me here."

"Well James, are you just looking to go solo, or do you want to be in a band, model, or what?" He said looking me dead in the eye.

"Well I was thinking about going solo."

"Hmm I see, those are always the riskiest investments." He said back

"I could do any."

"No solo is fine. I think you popularity is high enough to pull it of." He said

I relieved myself from the worry of being with another band.

"Thank you."

"So you want a contract and a manager and to go solo and make and album and soon a tour."

"Yeah." I said

"Sign here."

He held a contract in front of me. It said I had to make a full album before I could not work for his agencies first and I guaranteed a 2 record deal a release of my album and a tour. This is what I wanted, so why was I so down about it. Probably because I wouldn't be with my 4 best friends. I signed the contract and he shook my hand and a guy with black hair, medium sized maybe about 5'9 with some stubble who looked like an older version of Logan stood in front of me with a tux on and I think he was my new manager

"James Diamond?" he said "Im Gardner."

"What's your first name?" I asked

"You don't need to know that, follow me." Gardner said

He took me into a small conference room. It was just us two.

"Okay follow me to my studio, we are going to look at your skills."

This guy gave me the creeps…..

Carlos P.O.V.

I missed James in the band. Kendall, Logan, and I were sitting in the apartment about to leave to go to the studio to go look at some new James. Last time we looked for new James it was terrible. I mean no one matched up to what we needed. No one could replace James is what I was saying. I was mad at him for leaving but I didn't want a creep coming to our band. I don't think our fans would like it that James left either. They are going to be so pissed for the most part.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Kendall asked us. Neither of us really bothered saying anything back. We didn't want a new James. Logan was on his phone texting Camille and I just had my head down. Heading for the door.

"Come on you guys, James was getting old. Were getting a 2.0." Kendall encouraged us more

"KENDALL just stop! I screamed. "If anyone is old it's you."

"Carlos brighten up." He lowered his voice

"Don't talk to me man, its like you don't even care that we have lost our friend that we had since Pre-K, made mud pies with, built snow mans with. He was our Best friend."

"Well he isn't anymore."

"He's not your best friend and James was right you think you know best because you're the leader and have no feelings once so ever." I exclaimed back to him

"Guys stop fighting lets just go." Logan stopped us

We headed to the studio. I had drove in my own car because I just couldn't take Kendall at the moment. This wasn't Hollywood fever, this wasn't a fight with your best friend, this was just a grinchy CEO trying to break friends apart. Since when did we let people do that? Kendall was always the one reminding us of our vows of staying true to ourselves and I just wondered why he wasn't doing it now. I should of just join James in his new solo career. Instead of staying with this tormentful company.


	19. Danny

So I am going to listen to your idea's for this chapter. Remember all you have to do is inbox me and idea for this story and I will write it. This one will be wicked. Btw, did any of you guys know there are Justin beiber trading cards? Pretty fucked up..

Oh and I couldn't think of a song for James to sing so I used a song BY TEN AVENUE NORTH, sorry I didn't want to make one up

Don't own anything

L.P.O.V.

"I think my ears are burned." I said sarcastically but keeping a serious face. That was the worst audition for James I've ever saw

"NO YOUR DONE! GET OUT!" Gustavo yelled at the worst singer in the history of singers

"Next up Harris Smithson." Kelly said knowing this one wouldn't be any better. After our 32nd audition for a new James, we were hopeless. Harris wasn't any better

"We are Halfway there looking not good now somethings going to get in the way were not halfway there looking back now I never thought that I'd ever say were never going to get there."

We all looked at him like he was majorly stupid which he probably was. He looked like a pimped out version Napoleon Dynamite and I didn't even know that was possible.

"Wow." Was all I could spit out

"Listen Here Harry."

"It's Harris."

"I DON'T CARE."

"Okay."

"You are the worst singer I have ever heard in my life. You disgust me. Go crawl in a whole and die." Gustavo said in a harsh tone. I was use to it now though so his words didn't bother me. Kelly, Carlos, Kendall, Gustavo, and I were scared for life by these peoples horrible singing

"Next." Kelly said Helplessly

"GO!" Gustavo said without him even performing. He didn't match the image anyway.

"Next."

"NO I DON'T HAVE ALL THE AWNSERS BUT THERE IS ONE THING I KNOW FOR SURE YEAH ONE IS GOOD BUT FOUR IS BETTERSOMEDAY CAUSE THIS IS OUR SOMEDAY

I stared at the boy who had just sang James solo in This is Our Someday. He had black hair with an auburnish red tint to it. He looked nothing like James but looked more like a black haired Justin Beiber.

He looked the image but the Gustavo always said he had to be knocked out of his chair and it seems like Gustavo was desperate at the moment.

"You got it." Gustavo said quietly.

"So no Zor Block?" Kendall siad referring to the guy who almost filled James position last time he left the band.

"Who?"

"Nothing!" We all said together putting our hands in front of him. Since no one could ever replace James…

I like to think of him as a Decoy

"Whats your name son?" Kelly asked aggravated

"Danny." He replied politely. Danny had a low pitch voice. He certaintly sounded nothing like James. Everytime I looked at him I saw either James or Justin Beiber.

"Okay Danny meet Kendall, Logan, Carlos, you will be staying with them in 2J at the palm woods and here is Kelly's number if you ever need her. I get news from Griffin when our tour starts back up again." Said Gustavo

"And all of you be here tomorrow at 8am." Kelly informed us

We tried to make small talk with danny. He was very hyper and very gullible as we talked to him more along. Gullible people were fun to play around with. James was always the gullible one. But it didn't matter anymore James wasn't here. I was referring to him to much.

"So decoy, I mean Danny!" I stumbled.

"Decoy." Danny said looking at me as if were calling him a relapcement which I really was even though he wasn't.

"He didn't say Decoy, he said Destory." Kendall said walking into 2J

"Why would he say destroy?" Danny asked

"He didn't say deocy, destrroy, he said Unicorns." Carlos tried to corrected me

J.P.O.V.

I turned my head to see my 2.0 and Big Time Rush walking through the door to 2J. Danny wasn't as good looking as good as me, he just didn't have the face like I did and when your trying to be James you have to the face or your just a face. That's why no body looked this good. I had to introduce myself to this 2.0.

"Hi I'm James 2.0." He said sarcastically. Carlos leaned over to my side and told me his real name, Danny. We were all crowded by the door because everyone was staring at me and Danny's conversation.

"Well I'm the REAL James." I emphasized on real

"Well real James, nice to meet you."

"The original, authentic, first, primordial one." I got in his face and he just stepped back

"James sweetie, lets get something to eat."

"Dude, your Katie Knight! I love your work, your amazing!" Danny said running up to Katie going to hug her

"Don't touch my girlfriend." I said strictly

"Oh you two date." danny said Looking to the side as it was a bad thing. I didn't like him. I hated him. I hated him like Justin Beiber.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I pushed Katie behind me

"Never said that." He said with total attitude

" Don't be a pussy, speak up what do you have to say about me and Katie."

"Nothing just."

"Don't even start because I don't give a FUCK what you think." I said

"James calm down."said Katie

"Pshh 2.0., im so glad I left Big Time Rush."

Right when I said that everyones facial expressions turned into frowns. I stomped off into my room where Danny the Dewphis would be sleeping soon when I was gone. This would probably be my last night here…

I woke up the next morning to find all the guys gone and I realized I was late too. I grab my stuff, combed my hair and ran out to go to Gardner Studios (My new manager) to record my new song. I was standing in the booth alone and it felt very different

"Is something wrong James?" Gardner asked referring to my abnormal pose

"No sir, okay now sing the lyrics that are on the paper."

_take a side step then a deep breath, lets make some memories we wont remember, my heart's never been the cold but I was hoping you could warm my soul. Lets make some memories lets make some memories. Im not trying to me cliché but I knew from the moment I saw you, you were the only girl I wanted to take home tonight, woah woah lets make some memories we wont remember tell me darling do you what I feel Im not trying to make this a big deal attraction's only an action, lets make some memories we wont remember woah woah_

"That was amazing James!"

"Thanks."

"Take it from the top."

I sang it again even though I really didn't like the song. It had more Techno than I would prefer but It wasn't that bad.

3rd Person View

Big Time Rush was suppose to go back on tour in 2 days. Even though Danny was new he would have to learn the lyrics and how to harmonize and dance moves in the mean time. Griffin said go in 2 days so that meant go.

2 Days Later…. (ON TOUR)


	20. Short but Happy

**SO I know my chapters have become rally slack its just I am having some serious trouble organizing everything. To much is going on in my story. This chapter will clear it up.. I hope you like it better than the last one. This is really short but it is leaning toward the end but I still have about 2 more hcapter. THAT MEANS THE EPILOUGE! IF YOU WANT ANYTHING IN THE EPILOUGE LIKE SAY THE AMOUNT OF KIDS YOU WANT THEM TO HAVE TELL ME OR WHAT YOU WANT THERE CAREERS NAMES OR WHO CARLOS WILL MARRY TELL ME! **

**don't own anything**

Kendall P.O.V.

It was our first concert with Danny and he had improved really fast. He was taking the place of James really quick at least for me. I looked into the audience to see I 3 James signs everywhere and I hope they wouldn't be mad at us for James being gone. James was actually in the audience because Griffin wanted to rub James 2.0. In his face. . I bet a lot of fans were actually talking to him and asking him why he wasn't with us in the most pit

"Whats up LOS ANGELES?" Danny yelled

Carlos, Logan, and I fans started cheering and James fans stayed attached to James at the left back corner.

I was getting kind of mad. He should have had Backstage tickets. I watched James whisper in little girl's ears like a pedophile and then the music came on and we did til I forget about you and I know you know which didn't really have much James in it and then it came to Halfway there which is James song since he sings basically the whole thing.

I caught James' eye and the little children started yelling out James name repeatedly. Danny continued but there were a lot of boo's in the audience since James wasn't with us. James stayed put and watched as our performacne as it got terrorized by James fans. I tossed a glance at the DJand he started playing Worldwide which was worse because James started the song. Once Again Danny tried to sing but he stopped. The music cut off

"Whats wrong guys?" Carlos asked into the microphone.

"WE WANT JAMES." pointing to James who was signing a boys forehead. James looked up and I started shaking and then Carlos took over

C.P.O.V.

I really wanted James back in our band and maybe Griffin saw this he would let James back in. It was the only chance

"DO YOU GUYS WANT JAMES?" I yelled

"YES." The uncountable fans yelled to me

"THEN JAMES COME ON UP HERE!" I SAID TO James

Kendall, Logan, and Danny looked at me like I was dumb and I probably was. But I owed it to him I had been a jackass lately to his face. James started running through the crowd and I went over to Danny and snatched his microphone out of his hand and They played Halfway There and then my best friend James Diamond came up and sang the song that only a self centered, one night stand man, hockey playing, Katie Lovin, guy could.

I don't know how much trouble we would be in after this but we all knew we wanted James on stage and

J.P.O.V.

I felt at home, that's all I can say…

Katie P.O.V.

At the end of Halfwaythere on stage, I ran up on the guy I wanted to marry someday and kissed him on the lips. He lifted me up and all the awes came in. He had me by my waist and for some reason, James at that moment told me without him saying it to me I am the guy that your going to have that fairytale with.

I even think I saw a tear come to my brother's eye.I loved Jame**s **Diamond

**ONE MORE CHAPTER THEN THE EPILOUGE! **


	21. Epilouge

**Tell me if this chapter is good cause I feel like this story is going downhill right now. Okay here is a chapter, and according to some reviews I feel like I should do a sequel though I do have some idea's for a story. Not sure you guys tell me if I should do a sequel because If I do then this story wont have such a happy ending. Look Jaslene up if you want to know what she looks like. She is gorgeous**

**Don't own anything**

J.P.O.V.

I didn't know how much trouble I was in for going on stage but it felt good. I walk backstage to find Griffin and Gardner standing in front of me. The guys were behind me wondering what was about to happen and as soon as Griffin's mouth opened but I assumed it wouldn't be good. I

"James didn't you remember our conversation about you permanently being fired from Big Time Rush" Griffin said

"And didn't you remember that contract you signed." Gardner reminded me.

"Yes I do, but you saw that they wanted me up there."

'It doesn't matter, you have a contract you belong to Gardner now. Now you will have no association with Big Time Rush." Griffin ordered

"Now James, your coming to the studio so we can record more songs your tour starts in a month." Gardner informed me

"Okay." I left the concert and watched me leave my origin of pop stardom and went to the job that would fulfill the band that I had once truly enjoyed.

Katie's P.O.V.

It was all over again, how would me and James every work long distance. How would I still feel something for him if I never got to be around him. I felt like our relationship had ruined everything. But it was to late now. Nothing would be the same again. James was going solo and BTR and I were going back on tour with Danny who was nothing like James. It's like devastation was surrounding me everything I did meant nothing.

2 years Later

J.P.O.V.

I was growing accustom to being on stage alone. And it wasn't that bad. I was in Montana performing at a mall. I was making more money and really busy. I was a hit, the most talked about person. I sponsored many companies such as, Proactive, Coca Cola, and even sang the NFL theme song. I had a mansion in L.A. but never really stayed in to accept when I had to record new songs. I was on tour so much that I was barley in L.A. I really only saw Big Time Rush at the VMA and MTV music awards. Katie and I were to busy to date so we broke up 2 months after I went on stage because we were to distance. I was now dating Jaslene Gonzalez. She was a model. We met when I was modeling with her for an add in 17 magazine and we had had been dating for a year now. My life was great and I really like Jaslene. I wasn't sure if I was ready to marry Jaslene but I was thinking about it. Money wise, from all the sponsors, modeling jobs, and concerts I had 20 million dollars.

Don't get me wrong, I could never forget about me and Katie or Big Time Rush, but I was doing better without them. I really only kept in touch with Carlos. The rest of the guys had no desire to talk to me and same with Katie. She was now rumored to be dating Justin Beiber and I thought they were cute together. Carlos confirmed the rumor was true when I ask.

C.P.O.V.

Big Time Rush was popular. We were on a worldwide tour right now. Danny was great. We had grown immune to James being gone. Danny had become to most popular in the band. I wasn't sure why though. Beside's that Big Time Rush was growing Big Time. Logan and Camille had gotten married in Thailand when we took a month break. Jo and Kendall were just still dating and Katie was dating Justin Beiber. I didn't particularly like him though. We had won best Music Video and most Influential Artist at the VMA's. I didn't have a girlfriend. I just hadn't met the right one yet. I still kept in touch with James. We texted a lot. The other guys would make fun of me because I still talked to him. His girlfriend was really hot. I had only talk to her once and she seemed really nice. I sponsored Gillette Fusion Razors and met Muhammad Alee when I was in a commercial. It seemed like nobody missed James a lot and I had no idea why. So much happened over the course of 2 years.

So much was forgotten over the course of 2 years

L.P.O.V.

Big Time Rush was great and so were me and Camille. We had actually had a child about a month ago. We named her Leah. Camille wasn't an actress anymore. She stayed at home with Leah while I left on the tour. They were the perfect family. I couldn't ask for better.

Katie's P.O.V.

Justin was a sweet heart. We were on a great path. I was on my 3rd album and Justin was featured in this album. I had hooked up with him after I broke up with James. I still loved James deep down. I don't think It was the same way for him though. He was dating this girl name Jaslene who looked some what like me which I found odd. I had gone our tour 1 time after Big Time Rush tour. It was a solo tour. My mom had gotten married to a guy whom I wasn't sure about. His name was Bill and he came off kind of odd to me. But I had only met him once. Everything was going smooth.

There was still that empty space for everyone though because James was gone everyone was just too afraid to admit it…

I hope this isn't how the story ends…

**Wow things are weird. I decided not to do a Kendall P.O.V. sorry guys. I'm going for a sequel and if I made everything a happy ending in here there would be nothing for the sequel so the beginning of my sequel will be posted later tonight. I know yall are going to kill me for writing this chapter but don't give up on the sequel.. You know you want to read it REVIEW **


	22. Sequel

This story has a sequel that gives it a better ending!


End file.
